The present invention is directed to a boat ramp assembly for marine applications. In one embodiment, the boat ramp assembly includes a floating dock assembly. In many prior boat ramps, the ramp was constructed of concrete. In these prior art boat ramps, this required that a cofferdam be built to hold back the water while excavating the earth at the ramp location. The cofferdam was also normally required to hold back the water while pouring the concrete and during the initial curing of the concrete. It was not unusual for the cost of a prior art cofferdam concrete ramp construction to be in the neighborhood of $500,000.
It was also known in the prior art to construct a dock adjacent the concrete boat ramp. Normally such a dock extends perpendicular to the shoreline adjacent the boat ramp.